


Temptation tempts the Temptee

by chaotic4life



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blond reminded him of the sun and sun meant power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation tempts the Temptee

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Canon? What canon? Also consensual, yet somewhat rough m/m sex. If that's not your thing ...

Blond. He liked blond. Blond like the rays on a summer day in Kansas.

Blond reminded him of the sun and sun meant power.

He loved power.

The guy moved with an air of nonchalance through the throbbing masses, seemingly to his own beat. For a second he was tempted to be jealous until he remembered that he had no reason to. Blondie might move to his own beat, but he had enough strength to orchestrate a symphony. He really liked that change in him. Sometimes he wondered why he had been destined to grow up a fumbling farm boy; He should have been smarter than that.

His eyes followed the golden head across the room, zooming in on the chiseled features of the older man who was assessing the lower class on the dance floor with alert brown eyes, scanning their faces with an unhidden expression of lust. He was not hiding to be on the hunt. It seemed to be his natural state of being to take what he wanted, once he found what he was looking for.

Kal was not going to wait until he was found.He wanted.

The rush of desire burned through his veins and left him trembling, his mind blank and his senses filled with pure and unadulterated desire. Without a second glance, he dismissed the petite socialite that had been grinding his nerves for the past ten minutes with little to no finesse and pushed off the column he had been leaning against, completely ignoring her failing attempts to keep his attention. He was tempted to swat her away like a fly.

He loved when the masses parted for him. The rush of power it gave him was enough to make any man light headed, alien included. Moments like that made him understand what Jor-El meant with having the power to rule. It would be so easy. Temptation tempts the temptee.

His eyes never left his night's prey as he circled around the club, narrowing in on his mark who had set up observation at the bar across the room, ready to hold court. The blond head was turned towards the barkeeper, a dark haired beauty who was all but melting under the attention. Kal just snorted, biting back a growl, as his strides were getting longer and just a little faster and more urgent. He could feel the sexual tension roll off him in hot waves, bringing his blood to a boil and his pants to tighten.

The fast beat of the music drummed in rhythm with his heartbeat as he closed in, his vision only disturbed by the strobe light overhead, turning the room into a staccato of vision and want. He was only seeing blond hair and strong shoulders clad in a tight green t-shirt, his back curved invitingly over the bar leaving a bare strip of smooth sun kissed skin above his hip for Kal's imagination to run wild with lust. His heartbeat sped up as he circled in, his whole existence focused on the man a mere feet away.

He was all too aware of the heat emanating from the stranger in front of him, as he was caging him in between the bar and his body, letting his hands drop next to his hands on the bar.

The hitch in the man's breath was noticeable all the way to his groin as he observed Kal's blatant gesture.

"Excuse me!" Blondie hissed, his look a display of annoyance and anger as he tried to turn around, only to realize quickly that he was pinned to the bar.

Kal just laughed.

"Kal," Miguel, the cute barkeeper, just whispered and dropped his gaze, moving on to the other end of the bar like he just got burned, when he realized who had just approached. Life could be so easy. Sometimes he wondered why he had ever been shy and scared of people.

"You are done looking!" he stated matter of factly into the guy's ear, letting his breath dance over the skin. He could feel the shiver running down the spine, leaving him with a satisfied notion of easily winning this hand.

"Aren't you just a cocky little shit!" was all the answer he got as his companion turned around to face him.

Kal knew the moment he had won. The blond's eyes ran up and down quickly, taking him in, and the arrogant expression was immediately replaced with lust darkened eyes and an evil smirk.

Without a word, he leaned forward, his left hand still holding on to the bar, while his free hand pulled his head closer and he crowded his opponent as he let his lips close over his in a bruising kiss. The audible speeding of his heartbeat was answer enough as he stepped back just as quickly, leaving the other man breathless. Not missing a beat he pulled him along on his shirt hem and turned around, moving easily towards the exit.

He had never been a man of many words, and he appreciated that in the guy next to him. There weren't really any words needed. He knew what he wanted and he had been able to convey that without so much as a full sentence. What more did a man need in life?

The minute they had left the club, the air was clearer but the heat just as suffocating as inside. Kal pulled the blond beauty around the next corner, ignoring the envious stares they were getting from the outsiders. It pleased him. Envy felt good, and by god, they had better be. He was all too aware that they were a striking couple.

As soon as they had left the adoring masses behind and came around the corner, Kal was pushing the guy face first against the wall and spreading his legs impatiently by kicking his feet apart. He smiled at the futile attempt of resistance he encountered.

"Dude! I don't work that way," came a breathless huff paired with an effort to push back into Kal's rock hard body and free himself from the confines of the brick wall.

"Oh yes, you do!" he chuckled, rubbing his hard cock into the jean clad ass.

He wasn't sure whose groan was making him breathe faster, but he didn't care. This was exactly what he had imagined the moment he had seen the man walk into his territory. The well toned body underneath him, the smell of expensive cologne and clean sweat assaulting his nostrils. Kal let his hand run across toned abs and hips, reveling in the hitch of breath he heard as he expertly flipped open the buttons of what certainly looked like expensive form fitted designer jeans and let his large hand slide home. There was nothing like the feel of a hard cock in his hand, paired with a breathy moan and an eager push into his hand, signaling his partner's need.

"See. That wasn't too bad, now was it?" he whispered, teasingly biting down the long neck across soft skin, drowning in the smell of want and desire that was laced over comforting heat.

The only response he got was a satisfied moan and an impatient fist hitting the brick wall they were leaning against. He just smiled and continued to stroke the throbbing cock in his hand, thumbing the wetness and carefully watching the beautiful face in front of him, that was pushed sideways into the bricks.

It was not taking long for the husky moans to turn into louder grunts as he added more pressure and finesse. He loved those moments, the small window when lust turned into unadulterated wanton desire and every last bit of reality flew out the window. When everything zoomed in on the act of getting off. Where nothing but your own satisfaction mattered and reality fell away around you. He could feel that change. The body beneath him tightened even more, his hips moving in sync with his hand and the incessant push of his hips against his groin sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Blondie's breathing turned irregular and a wave of tension ran through his body. Kal felt the man's orgasm before he could hear the change of breath and the almost pained yell, the thrusts getting irregular and then, for a mere second suspended all together, before the organ in his hand erupted. He felt the wetness spill across his hand, marking him as he kept the slip and slide go on in calm movements, milking it for all its worth. His own dick was throbbing with want, pressing into the pliant man in front of him. Kal was having trouble breathing, too enthralled by the vision of bliss in his line of sight. Long lashes framing hooded eyes, the cheek pressed against the rough brick of the building, trying to catch his breath. An artful painting of submission and beauty.

He let his hand slide out of the confines of the pants, pushing closer to let his lips and tongue run sloppily over the man's half open mouth, denying him the need for oxygen. He let his cum dripping fingers run across their lips, sharing into the taste of desire, obviously startling his conquest. The blond turned his head away trying to get away from the onslaught, but Kal only laughed.

"Better get used to it," he mocked, as he was turning him around, his mouth exploring the sensitive neck. He let his hands come to rest on the man's shoulders. He could sense the reluctance coming from the blond as he made his intention clear with an insistent push.

It took another bruising kiss and some added pressure, before the beautiful boy went down on his knees.

He might not be ready to rule human kind, but he certainly was willing to start one beautiful man at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fantastic "svgurl" on LJ.   
> Comments, even short ones are loved. ConCrit very much appreciated.


End file.
